


Farewell to Yesteryear

by Kiriana



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post First Series, Seigaku, Sports Injury, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriana/pseuds/Kiriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and the team spend some time together at Kawamura's before the seniors graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to Yesteryear

They did it. They had won. As he had promised so long ago, Tezuka had brought his team to the Nationals and there they had found victory. Number one - the best junior high team in all of Japan. Tezuka was rightfully proud of their accomplishment; so proud that a smile graced his stern features. But there was one part of his promise that he hadn’t kept. It had not been him who was the pillar of the school. He had lost. That distinction went to Echizen, who had shown with his match how much he loved the game. That surly, cocky first year would be the one to support the school, as it’s new pillar of strength.

Tezuka’s injuries – the elbow that had never fully healed and now his shoulder – he would not be playing his freshman year of high school; and perhaps not his junior year either. Maybe, just maybe, he could return to the courts his senior year when he was at last fully recovered. He greatly admired Yukimura’s ability to return to the game at such a high level so soon after surgery. The Rikkai captain must surely still have had stitches and scarring from the procedure at the time he played.

Tezuka, though, was effectively retired from the game. His arm was nearly destroyed. It would be a long, slow recovery process if he wanted to have any chance of playing in the pros. He hadn’t before thought too much of the future past reaching this point. During his rest and recovery he might find other interests – other worthy careers to pursue. Sports medicine perhaps, or he might have a growing interest in his plants and botany. It was possible that he would never return to tennis.

Surveying the victorious faces of his friends and teammates at the awards ceremony and later at the celebration at Kawamura Sushi, Tezuka was brought to the realization that he was finished. He was captain no longer – the seniors would be retired. The team had a new pillar and leader; they didn’t need to follow him anymore. Everyone would move on, him included. This could very well be the last time that this team – his team – would all be together. He tried to shake himself from such morose thoughts, but Fuji was looking at him in concern. The genius could always read him better than most. It was one of his more annoying traits.

Tezuka looked away from the other boy and down at the few pieces of choice sushi remaining on the table that were not coated in wasabi. He snatched one with his chopsticks and popped it in his mouth.

Silence.

He looked up to see his teammates staring at him in shock. Momo and Kaidou looked devastated. Ah, now he remembered that he had tuned out their arguing over the last piece of eel - the very one that was now happily floating in his stomach. He supposed their argument was now moot. Not changing facial expressions in the least, he calmly sipped at his tea. The chatter soon resumed. Inui noted something in his book.

“Sa~,” came the gentle voice beside him, “That’s certainly the best solution to their quarrel. How clever and Machiavellian of you, Tezuka. They can’t yell at you about it either.”

Tezuka kept his silence. It hadn’t been an intentional action on his part and Fuji probably knew it. He refused to look at the genius lest he give more of his thoughts away, instead focusing on his cup. Kawamura’s father undoubtedly made some of the best tea.

“Oh, no you don’t, Mamushi! That piece is mine! It’s most definitely mine!”

“Fssssshhhhh…. Moron.”

“What did you say, Mamushi?! Speak a human language for once! Or go catch a mouse and let me have the last tuna! Snakes don’t eat fish, they don’t eat fish at all!”

Apparently the second years had found a new choice piece to fight over. They both had to be as full as he felt after the lavish spread that Kawamura’s father had prepared for the team. But those two would argue over a smooth pebble on the sidewalk if they thought it held any value for the other.

Tezuka mused on what the team would be like next year. When it comes time to decide between the two for next year’s captain, Tezuka thought that the more intense, self-motivated, and responsible Kaidou could inspire and lead the team better. Momoshiro as vice-captain would balance Kaidou’s shyness and scariness with his outgoing and boisterously playful nature.

Now if only they would stop quarrelling over every little difference the two had. They would need to present a solid front to next year’s team. Tezuka was sorely tempted to consume the other piece of sushi as well.

Shnickkkkthunk… “Burning! Great job, baby!” Kawamura had settled the matter by finding one of his father’s sushi knives and cutting the piece in half. The normally calm, polite boy turned into a raging, testosterone-driven tank whenever he got his hands on something that could be used on an opponent.

Tezuka sat there, enjoying the camaraderie of his team and the chatter around him. Part of the group was missing. Oishi and Kukumaru had snuck off to the bathroom some time ago and had yet to return. He’d really rather not know the details.

Ryoma was staring at him. The boy probably still wanted a match before he flew to America for the summer. Tezuka could not oblige. In two days he would be flying back to Kyushu for more physical therapy. He didn’t expect that he’d be back before Ryoma left. He couldn’t play right now anyway. He’d kept the news of his imminent departure and the extent of his lingering injuries from his team. Tezuka didn’t want them to worry unnecessarily over him. His own carelessness had caused this.

He would keep in contact with his friends and eventually return. There were bound to be many disappointed, confused, and angry players in high school once they realized that he would not be joining the team. He had risked everything to lead his team as captain this year. Tezuka relished the experiences with his friends, his rivals, and those who were some of both. But as with all things, this too was at an end. He would be moving on.

He looked around to see the smiling, triumphant faces of his team. And he hoped, more fervently than he had ever hoped for something before, that they would move on -- along with him.


End file.
